


Attention Please

by TwistedFiclet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peridot has a dick, Shameless Smut, Smut, horny gems, sin - Freeform, so much sin, tentacock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFiclet/pseuds/TwistedFiclet
Summary: Peridot's mind may have been elsewhere, but her body was focused on only one thing: Lapis.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Attention Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get into conversations with fellow degenerates, you're discussing lewd ideas and then someone says the magic words: "If only someone could turn this into a fic."  
> So, I did. I wrote this pretty much in one sitting and have had no one to beta read it, so aside from spellchecker, I'm just winging it. It's not my best work, I'll admit; there are some things I will probably go back over and change at a later date but until then, enjoy the horniness! I am still Lapidot Trash and will never apologize, lol.

Lapis lazily flicked through the pages of a slightly dog-eared magazine, her feet propped up on a haphazardly placed pile of cushions. To the outside world as completely unbothered, but in reality, she was trying to distract herself from the many thoughts whizzing around her head at that very moment, all related to the green gem curled up next to her. She adored Peridot, more than she'd ever really let on, and had been over the moon when the pair of them finally began their relationship. They'd been taking it slow at first, Peridot being especially vigilant regarding Lapis' past traumas and giving her all the space she needed, which the blue gem was forever thankful for, and eventually, they were in a developed, balanced and mature relationship. However... Lapis was finding herself in quite the predicament. When her nerves and commitment issues were finally quelled and she became truly comfortable around her green partner, she began longing for a new level of intimacy; she knew what it felt like to mate, and she wanted nothing more than to experience that pleasure with the gem she loved. Peridot, however, had never experienced such a thing as Era 2 gems had been forbidden from engaging in such acts, so she had no clue what was going on. Lapis had been happy to coach her, and the pair of them had been getting more and more hot and heavy with their exploits, but whenever they would reach a certain point, Peridot would panic and back out, leaving Lapis all pent up with no way to release it.

Today had been one of those days. They'd been entangled in each other's arms, kisses and touches getting more and more eager before Peridot froze up, flushed a deep cyan, and awkwardly mumbled an apology. Of course, Lapis was frustrated, but she never let on, and she never pushed the other gem any further. She of all gems knew the importance of consent, and no matter how much she wanted her lover to fuck the life out of her, she would never dare pressure her. So instead here she was, sexually pent up to the point of overheating, while Peridot snoozed next to her obliviously. She sighed softly to herself and turned to the next page. One day she'd get what she wanted, and it would be worth the wait. As inexperienced as Peridot was, she was a passionate and dedicated gem, and Lapis knew that when the time came, she'd do everything she could to make the experience as pleasurable as possible. It also didn't hurt that Lapis knew that despite her short stature, her partner was sporting equipment of significant size. She'd seen -and felt- the large bulge that would form during their sessions; it had writhed and strained against the fabric of Peridot's uniform, prompting the ocean gem to grind up against it, silently begging that this time it would break free and slide deep inside her. 

Stars, she needed to reign in her thoughts. 

Squeezing her legs together and taking several deep breaths, she returned her gaze back to the magazine, trying to find an article that she had somehow missed, something to keep her mind occupied and away from the lewd thought processes. Beside her, Peridot shifted, head resting on her shoulder as she let out a soft huff; she was fast asleep. Lapis smiled softly as she glanced down at her. As pent up as she was, she couldn’t deny how adorable her green partner was when she was asleep. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Lapis finally feeling herself becoming more invested in the articles and less focused on her rampant mind, until Peridot moved once more, mumbling to herself.

“Mmph… Lapis”

The taller gem blinked, startled, looking down in surprise to find Peridot still fast asleep. So she sleep talked now. Huh, interesting. Lapis smiled a little, feeling her cheeks flush slightly at the thought that even as Peridot slept, she was on her mind. She shook her head and chuckled quietly to herself as she returned to her magazine, only to be disturbed once more by the sensation of something brushing against her leg. She ignored it at first, thinking it was just Peridot moving in her sleep, but the touches became more regular and insistent to the point where she was certain Peridot was trying to get her attention.

However, when she looked down, the sight before her almost caused her to drop her magazine in surprise.

After their failed session, Peridot had promptly scurried off to change out of her tight-fitting uniform (Lapis couldn’t blame her, things  _ had  _ gotten pretty steamy) and into a CPH shirt and a pair of her favourite alien print boxers. They were much baggier and gave the gem much more room to breathe, but that wasn’t what Lapis was focusing on. It seemed that due to the lack of constraints from Peridot’s uniform, and the very loosely buttoned front of those boxers, the cause of her impressive bulge had now slid its way out through the gap and was now rubbing against Lapis’ leg.

It was… huge. Lapis’ mouth hung open as she stared at the twitching length that had made such a surprise entrance. Logically, she suspected that the energy from early was still affecting Peridot’s body, and as such her member was still very much active. However, Lapis found herself less and less interested in the logical side of things the longer she looked at it. It was a deep shade of green, much darker than Peridot’s skin tone, with bumps and ridges along it leading up to a thick, flared head. It wriggled against her, rubbing against her leg as if it had a mind of its own. This was nothing new to Lapis. She knew that gem members were always tentacle-like in nature, often responding to situations before their owner even registered it. She bit her lip and watched as it strained and wiggled, clearly searching for something; Lapis could feel the urge to reach out and touch it getting stronger the longer she looked at the slick, slithering form, but she couldn’t. Peridot wasn’t conscious, it was wrong. Taking a deep breath, she sat up a little and carefully nudged Peridot’s shoulder.

“Hey, Peri.” She said gently, trying not to startle her lover. Peridot grumbled and turned her head away, her brow furrowing. Lapis sighed and leaned over her, her legs shifting slightly as she did so.

“Peridot- eep!” She squealed. In her haste to awaken her partner, she had moved her body closer and therefore put herself within the tentacle- cock’s reach. It had dove between her legs without hesitation and was now rubbing against her more frantically, prodding and pushing against the barrier that was Lapis’ trousers. Lapis couldn’t stop the soft moan from leaving her lips at the sensation; her legs reflexively opened a little further, allowing the member to rub and slide against her clothed entrance with even more eagerness. “You’re an eager thing, aren’t you...” She purred under her breath. It wasn’t until she began to rock her hips that she shook herself out of it. Peridot needed to be conscious if she was going to continue, no matter how good it felt. 

“P-Peridot,” She panted as she shook her partner’s shoulder once, then again when the green gem didn’t respond. “Peridot, wake up.”

“What...” Came the grumbly reply, Peridot’s nose wrinkled, clearly unhappy that she was being disturbed. Lapis bit her lip, trying to control her tone as she was continually rubbed and teased by her partner’s out-of-control member.

“Peri, you uh- just open your eyes for a moment.” She was surprised the other gem couldn’t feel what was going on, but then again she was probably still coming out of a deep sleep. 

Peridot pouted and complied, opening her eyes and giving Lapis a quizzical look. She opened her mouth to say something before her body suddenly tensed and her gaze shot downwards, finally sensing what was going on. She yelped and scampered backwards along the couch, her full face blushing up to her ears.

“Oh, my stars! Lapis! I- That wasn’t-!”

“Peri...” Lapis tried to speak again but the shorter gem was now in panic mode, eyes darting around her as she tried her best to shield herself and her rogue member.

“I usually am able to control it, I’ve never done that before, I’m so sorry! I- I touched you without consent and it was super creepy and-”

Chewing on her lip, Lapis became more and more concerned the longer Peridot went on. She knew how the gem could get herself worked up in situations like this, that when she got into it she would just spiral, and nothing Lapis did or said would stop it. So, out of a mixture of desperation and arousal, she did the only thing she could think of. She reached forward and wrapped her hands around the still twitching tentacle.

Peridot squeaked in surprise, but thankfully stopped her rambling. She stared at Lapis with wide eyes as her blush persisted, her member wriggling almost gleefully in Lapis’ hand.

“Peridot.” Lapis said firmly, shifting herself closer and reluctantly relinquishing her grasp, “Don’t be embarrassed, I uh-” she blushed again “I was surprised, sure, but… I kinda liked it.” She bit her lip and trailed her eyes down Peridot’s body, trying to hide the longing look in her eyes but failing gloriously. There was a moment of silence as the two flustered gems adjusted to the situation, all the while Peridot’s cock twitched and throbbed, causing the two to blush even further. 

It was Peridot who spoke first.

“You- You really don’t mind this?” She asked shyly, gesturing to the frantic length between her legs. Lapis fiddled with her hair shyly and shook her head.

“No, Peri. Not at all.” She snorted softly, “Honestly, you have no idea how much that is the opposite of what I’m feeling right now.” Her legs squeezed together, trying to contain the heat that was building between them. “I was starting to think that you weren’t interested in doing anything like that with me- which would have been okay! But uh-”

“Wait… You thought I didn’t want to…?” Peridot stared at her with surprise in her eyes. Lapis giggled shyly and shrugged.

“I don’t know. You’ve always been so shy about it all, and would just back out before things got too much. I know it’s new for you but I was starting to think it wasn’t something you wanted.”

There was a pause as Peridot sat up, attempting to wrestle her eager extension back into her boxers so as to continue the conversation without disturbing things, but failing and instead holding her hands in front of it in embarrassment.

“Lapis. I-” She shuffled a little closer. “I do want those things. I always have; I’ve just been, well, scared is all.” She swallowed, “I kept putting it off because I wanted it to be perfect, wanted things to be just right but I just never mentally felt ready-” She squeaked as the dark green tentacle pushed against her hands. “-B-but I guess my body doesn’t feel the same way.” She gave an awkward chuckle, her eyes going up to meet Lapis’ with a sheepish expression.

Lapis tilted her head, feeling endeared towards her partner despite the lewd organ on display in front of her. She sidled closer to her lover and gently placed a hand on her arm, rubbing the pale green skin with her thumb.

“So… You want this.” She said gently, “But you’re just nervous?” Peridot nodded and tugged at her underwear once more.

“Mhm… I know not everything is perfect the first time around, and there’s a part of me that just wants to let go and do it. But. I don’t have the confidence to take charge of all this.” 

“Peri...” Lapis murmured, continuing to stroke her partner’s arm. The shyness made sense, she’d never done this before, and had most likely only gotten one idea of how things were supposed to go; Lapis on the other hand, knew there were multiple options when it came to mating, ones that she was sure Peridot might find less intimidating. “You know.” She smiled coyly, “you don’t always have to be the one in charge just because you have this,” she gestured downwards and Peridot blushed. “You could just sit back and let me take the lead.”

“Oh?” Peridot eyed her quizzically, “How?” Her swift change from shyness to intrigue further motivated Lapis to continue with her pitch. She shuffled closer.

“Well… you could always lean back in the chair, get comfortable, and I get on top of you, and your friend down there.” She could feel the arousal taking over once more as she watched Peridot’s mind connect the dots, the green skin darkening again as she suddenly registered what Lapis meant.

“O-oh.” She squeaked, voice cracking. “That- that sounds optimal.” Lapis giggled and kissed Peridot on the cheek as she watched the green gem get even more flustered. 

“You like that idea?” She whispered as she shuffled closer. She didn’t want to be too pushy and make Peridot do this, but the energy her partner was giving off was nothing short of magnetic. She wanted her, and the feeling was mutual.

“Mhm.” Was all Peridot could mumble out, her hands twitching before pulling them away and no longer shielding her tentacle from Lapis’ eager gaze. The blue gem once again found herself unable to look away from her lover’s cock, licking her lips hungrily before she shook herself out of it and looked back up to meet Peridot’s gaze. She flicked her eyes between the two beautiful sights before opening her mouth to speak, but Peridot interrupted her before she had the chance.

“Okay.” She said, her tone slightly breathless now, “Let’s do it.”

Lapis stared at her, silent, her eyes wide with surprise at the sudden admission. 

“Wait- you mean... You want it, like, right now?” She asked, trying to hide her excitement. Peridot looked down briefly before locking eyes with her again.

“Yes.” She replied, nodding firmly. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Lapis. I’ve just been ignorant to such an option and now I can’t get it out of my head. And well-” She gestured between her legs, “I don’t think this will go away on its own, and if I’m honest, I don’t want it to.” She shuffled back in her seat and opened her legs a little. “I want you Lapis, and I need this.”

Lapis, despite her aroused state, still paused for a minute to take everything in. She didn’t think Peridot would be so open to something so quickly, especially after such a long time refusing it; but then again, that look in her eyes made the blue gem’s stomach flip with excitement. She leaned in, gently kissing Peridot’s cheek again. 

“Alright.” She said softly, before kissing her lips just as gently. Peridot responded in kind, sliding her fingers through Lapis’ hair and giving it a gentle tug that made Lapis groan in the back of her throat. Peridot knew that was a weakness of hers, she knew it drove her crazy. The tease, she knew what she was doing. Her arms wrapped around her partner’s body and soon the kissing increased in intensity, the pair letting out soft grunts and moans as their lips and tongue entangled together almost desperately. It wasn’t until Lapis’ focus was interrupted by the familiar sensation of that dark green tentacle rubbing against her thigh that she slowly pulled her lips from Peridot’s. The smaller gem let out a whine of displeasure but quickly stopped when she watched Lapis rise to her feet and look her dead in the eyes as she swung her hips teasingly. She bit her lip and gently ran her hands down her sides to her hips, then, with a swift flash of light, her trousers were gone. Peridot stared at her half-naked form in awe.

Despite how hot and heavy they’d gotten, neither of them had ever removed any of their clothing. Peridot always knew Lapis had an amazing figure, but seeing so much of it on full display made her mind spin; the obvious sheen of slick liquid coating her inner thighs only made her more flustered.

“Like what you see, Peri?” Lapis teased, biting her lip as she adjusted, letting her legs part slightly and giving Peridot a brief glimpse of her most intimate area. She giggled as Peridot nodded and trailed a finger upwards, preceding to phase away her halter top in an equally swift fashion. Her switch from flustered to seductive would have been surprising to Peridot, that is if she wasn’t so distracted by her girlfriend’s nude form standing above her. Her member writhed about, practically straining to get closer to the blue gem standing only a few feet away. Lapis giggled and finally came closer once more. She leaned over and gave Peridot one more kiss, cupping her cheek. “Want to keep going?” She asked as she slowly pulled away. Peridot gave another nod, cheeks flushed.

“Yes. Please Lapis.” She felt embarrassed as the words came out in a whine, but thankfully Lapis didn’t laugh. Instead, she smiled, kissed her cheek, then bit her lip.

“Okay, love,” She said softly as she straddled her partner. “I’d say stay still, but I know you don’t have full control over things.” She giggled, letting out a soft whimper of excitement as the tentacle slapped against her thighs. “Okay, okay.” She said playfully, reaching between her legs as she lowered herself and spread her wet, dark blue lips, “in you go...” She barely had time to register what was happening before the member thrust upwards and buried at least two inches inside her. Her head threw back and she moaned loudly, surprised by the sudden movement but in absolute ecstasy at the sensation. Peridot, too, cried out as she felt the warmth surrounding her length and found herself bucking her hips reflexively. 

“Fuck...” Lapis swore softly as she adjusted herself, “it really wants to be inside me, huh?” She giggled, only to moan some more as another inch slipped inside her. She grabbed onto the back of the couch and looked Peridot in the eye, the pair of them panting roughly. “Feel good?” She asked breathlessly, only to get a moan and a nod from Peridot. She grinned and rolled her hips slightly before beginning to slowly lower herself, taking in Peridot’s member inch by inch. 

The closer she got to the base, the more she found herself struggling; she’d been with several gems before who’d been of a similar size, if not bigger, but that had been many thousands of years ago. Her body hadn’t taken anything bigger than a finger for just as long. She paused for a moment and took several deep breaths, whimpering as the tentacle wriggled and stretched her already strained entrance. Peridot’s hands grasped into her waist, bringing her out of her daze.

“Lapis? Y-you okay?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I-” Lapis moaned mid-word as she felt sensitive nerves deep inside her being stimulated. “I’m okay, Peri. It’s just uh- you’re really big.” Peridot blushed hard and furrowed her brow.

“Oh... I’m sorry. If it hurts we can stop-”

“No, I don’t want to.” Came a strained reply as Lapis pushed herself further down on the pulsing member. “I want you, and besides-” She leaned forward and lowered her voice, “I like that you’re big. You’re making me feel so full...” She could feel the blush coming off Peridot’s face this time, the green gem only squeaking out a brief ‘ok!’ in response. Despite the discomfort, Lapis couldn’t help but giggle. Even while in the middle of such a sordid act, Peridot was still so quick to fluster. She’d have to make note of that.

Slowly but surely, she worked more of Peridot’s wriggling length inside her until she finally reached the base. Words couldn’t express the relief she felt when their hips connected and she settled herself on Peridot’s lap. Despite the discomfort, the way she could feel her insides being rubbed and teased made her bite her lip in pleasure; Peridot meanwhile, had begun to feel more confident in her situation, rubbing her hands up and down Lapis’ sides while murmuring a mix of sweet and sordid things to her. 

Lapis was surprised just how quickly the green gem began exploring her lover’s body, but it certainly wasn’t unwanted. Feeling Peridot’s hands massaging her skin before sliding up her body to her breasts made her wetter than she cared to admit. There was a clumsiness to her touch, but an eagerness too, something that provided Lapis with the perfect distraction while her entrance adjusted to Peridot’s girth. She would moan softly and whisper words of encouragement and praise, guiding her hands to the more sensitive parts of her body and teaching her how to touch, which the green gem carried out eagerly. 

Eventually, with Peridot’s hands having fully explored and stimulated her body, Lapis gave her hips and experimental roll. When she didn’t feel any pain, she slid her hips up slightly and then back down; satisfied, she wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck and rested her forehead on hers.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She panted, “you ready?” Peridot swallowed, her hands resting on Lapis’ hips and nodding shyly.

Lapis grinned, leaned in to kiss her partner before beginning to slowly bounce up and down on her thick, green cock.

The pair of them soon forgot about anything else, becoming lost in each other and the pure pleasure they were experiencing. Peridot’s grunts and whimpers echoed Lapis’ low moans along with the wet sounds of their most intimate areas slapping together at an increasingly fast pace. Lapis was in absolute heaven. Peridot’s cock throbbed and pulsed so deep inside her she could barely stand to slide it out of her before forcing it back within her once more; the way it wriggled each time she lifted herself up made her think it missed the sensation just as much.

“Oh fuck… Peri!” She groaned as she rode the green gem harder and harder “you feel so good- oh stars!” She reached between her legs and began to frantically rub her clit, an action that was promptly overtaken by Peridot, whose short fingers quickly got to work stimulating the blue gem. Lapis’ back arched and she groaned low in her throat as the sensations began to overtake her. Peridot, huffing and panting beneath her, massaged her clit as best as she could while transfixed by the lewd sight of her member sliding in and out of her partner’s dripping entrance. It was so erotic. 

“Lapis-” she all but growled. “Faster. Ride me faster.” There was a moment where Lapis was caught off guard by the demanding tone in Peridot’s voice, but at that moment it only aroused her more. She did as she was asked, bouncing her hips faster, taking the now slick member to the base every time and soaking her lover’s green thighs with her fluids. She whimpered as she felt the pleasure mounting, grinding her hips to stimulate every nerve inside her roughly fucked entrance; Peridot sensed it too, beginning to rub and tease her sensitive nub with more aggression while her free hand grabbed and squeezed her perky blue breasts. It didn’t take long before Lapis was pushed over the edge. She squealed, swore and tensed as her orgasm hit her, her inner walls squeezing the thick member as if she was milking it. Peridot let out several broken gasps at the sensation, but Lapis was too caught up in her own climax to notice. Her eyes closed as her back arched, her mind a blur as the pleasure slowly, steadily slipped away; with a final, blissful sigh she relaxed, slumping forward against her lover as she tried to catch her breath.

However, the body beneath her wasn’t joining her in post-orgasm bliss. With a wave of embarrassment, she realized that Peridot had not peaked during that moment, instead, her member was still very much hard and twitching inside her. She blushed deeply and lifted her head, but before she was able to even think of the words to say her hips were roughly grabbed. She squeaked out an exclamation of surprise before, without warning, Peridot began thrusting; she held Lapis still, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she thrust upwards into her at a rapidly increasing pace that even outpaced Lapis, causing the blue gem to cry out in surprise. Peridot didn’t pay her any mind, instead continuing to pound her hole without consideration, grunting and growling as she did so. Lapis’ orgasm had only further lubricated her entrance, allowing for Peridot’s thick tentacle to slide in and out of her with crude, lewd squelching and slapping sounds that echoed around the room to accompany the green gems guttural sounds. 

Lapis, despite still feeling sensitive from her orgasm, found herself joining in on the moaning; regardless of how tender she was, Peridot just felt so good inside her. She moaned her name, begged her to go faster, now finding the thought of her partner’s release even more arousing than her own.

“Give it to me, Peri!” She groaned, “come inside me! Breed me! I need you!” Peridot only growled in response, leaning forward and biting down on Lapis’ shoulder. The sudden pain Lapis felt was quickly eclipsed by the sensation of her lover’s member thrashing about inside her before, with a muffled moan from Peridot, began releasing its load. Lapis closed her eyes and whined as she felt jet after jet of warm fluids being shot inside her; there was just… so much… 

Peridot stayed deep inside her throughout her entire orgasm, refusing to relinquish her hold on her until every last drop of her seed was dispelled into her. Lapis could even feel some leaking out and dripping down her legs, which only made her moan and bury her face in the crook of Peridot’s neck.

She wasn’t sure when things were over, but eventually, the pair of them were brought back to the present, panting hard and trying to keep their bodies from shaking. Lapis felt Peridot stiffen beneath her, and when she felt her teeth relinquish their grip on her shoulder she glanced up to find a very shocked and embarrassed expression on her lover’s face.

“I’m so sorry!” The green gem exclaimed, cheeks still flushed; “I just felt the end coming and I just- I just let it take over. I-” 

“Peri… Shush.” Lapis murmured, giving her panicking partner a smooch, “Don’t apologize. Don’t  _ ever _ apologize for something like that. It made me jump, sure, but honestly? It was incredibly hot.” She giggled.

“Oh?” Peridot blinked, “well uh- okay. Still, I made a mess-”

“A mess I  _ very much _ wanted,” Lapis said firmly. “Didn’t you hear me? I wanted you to fill me up, and stars, you definitely did...” She rocked her hips, a squishing sound soon following her movements. “I’ve wanted that for months, Peri. You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of you fucking me senseless. You gave me everything I wanted and more.” Her fingers weaved their way through Peridot’s hair, stroking it as she looked her in the eyes, “For a beginner, you made this gem feel very,  _ very _ good. I can’t wait for next time.”

At those words, they both felt the tentacle twitch; pausing out of surprise, Lapis couldn’t help but chuckle. “Seems  _ someone’s _ eager.” She teased, Peridot pouting at her “think you’ve got another round left in you, hm? Fancy giving me a pounding?” With a grin, she leaned back and stretched as she began to stand up, eyes closing briefly for a moment.

“...Maybe.”

Lapis’ eyes shot open. Peridot was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Then, before she had time to even register what was happening, she was twisted around; she barely had time to feel the sensation of her back coming into contact with the couch before Peridot was on top of her, a devious look in her eyes.

“So,” She said, cocking her head to the side, “what was that about giving you a pounding?”

Lapis stared at this new brazen Peridot in surprise; this was a sudden change, but then again, when it came to sex? Peridot was seemingly full of surprises. She giggled, settled back and spread her legs.

“Go on then, Peri.” She purred, “give me everything you’ve got.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
